


“You’re such a good girl for us.”

by ImagineRedwood



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Jealousy, Possessive Behavior, Sexual Content, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 21:08:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17433533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineRedwood/pseuds/ImagineRedwood
Summary: Request: "Imagine a threesome with Tig and Kozik."





	“You’re such a good girl for us.”

“Hey there gorgeous.” 

You didn’t have to turn around to know who it was. The smooth, sexy voice and strong hand brazenly sliding down your back and stopping just on the slope of your ass were telltale signs that it was Kozik. You turned to look over your shoulder and sure enough, there he was all arms and smiles. 

“Hey, Koz.”

He smiled wider and came to stand next to you, his arm brushing against yours. 

“Enjoyin’ the party?”

“Of course. Not as much as some people but I am enjoying it.” 

You laughed and nodded over towards Happy who was off in the corner, pants undone with a redhead kneeled in between his legs. He caught you looking and raised his beer to you as you laughed and shook your head but raised yours to him none the less. 

"You could be enjoying the party as much as him. Like we did last time“

You looked back over at Kozik with a raised eyebrow and smirk. 

“Oh yeah? You gonna suck my dick?“ 

He snorted and let out a loud laugh, loving how much you’d come out of your shell since you’d been hanging out with him and Tig for the last couple of months. 

"Not exactly, but something along those lines.” 

He looked you up and down, very slowly, and slid his hand passed your waist and gripped your ass gently, pulling you against him. You smirked, leaning closer to him and resting your hand on his chest, sliding it down slowly before getting up on your tippy toes and pressing your lips to his ear. 

“It’s Tiggy’s day today.”

You pulled back and laughed at the sudden change in his face, his playful smile a scowl now.

“Well he’s not here with you right now is he?” 

“He said he’d be here.” 

“But he’s not. And I am.”

He and Tig were always making comments like that, trying to outdo each other and make the other look bad. As simple as a friends with benefits relationship was supposed to be, it’s not very simple when there’s two of them, especially when to each of them, you were theirs. Not their Old Lady, or even their girlfriend, but they liked having you and were very possessive over you.

“If he does show up, he’s gonna-” 

Kozik grabbed onto your hand and pulled you along with him back towards the dorms. You knew there was going to end up being a fight but you’d be lying if you said you didn’t enjoy it a little bit, seeing them all fired up, especially when it was over you. It did sometimes get olf though. You followed him into his dorm and walked over towards the bed as he threw the door shut behind him, not bothering to lock it. The room was dimly lit but even still, you could see the wide smile he wore as he shrugged out of his kutte and stalked towards you. His hand gently cupped your cheek but his mouth was anything but gentle as he kissed you, full of lust and tongue. He backed you up further until you felt the edge of the bed against the back of your knees and sat down, Kozik crawling over you. His hands wound themselves into the hem of your blouse and hurriedly tugged it over your head, his hands snaking around your back and undoing the clasp with ease. He tossed it over onto the floor and grinned at the sight of your naked breasts, his mouth attaching to one immediately and he began to take off your jeans.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Sack, where’s Y/N?” 

The prospect looked up from the drink he was pouring and nodded towards the dorms. 

“With Kozik.” 

Tig growled and stomped off towards the dorms, slowly opening the door and walking into the room without any warning to find you laying in the bed, your legs over Kozik’s shoulders as he hovered above you, thrusting gently. 

“Koz…Koz baby…just like tha-TIG!” 

You looked over at him with wide eyes and expected Kozik to look too but instead, he just looked at you angrily. 

“Did you just call me Tig?” 

You pointed over towards the door and Kozik looked, cursing. 

“Can you like, get the fuck out?” 

“No. I can’t. It’s my day to be with her.” 

“You weren’t here.” 

“I was busy dickhead. Taking care of club shit unlike you.” 

“Yeah and that’s why she always picks me more because she knows I’ll be here.” 

“Yeah because you’re a piece of sh-”

“Enough!”

You huffed and shoved Kozik off of you, sitting up in the bed and grabbing your shirt from the sheets. 

“I’m so tired of you two always fighting. The shit is annoying.”

Kozik frowned as you began to put your shirt back on and was about to tell you to stop when Tig walked over, pulling the shirt from your hand roughly and throwing it onto the floor. 

“Lay back down.” 

You hesitated for a second and looked over at Kozik but he was too busy looking at Tig. The two had a silent conversation and Kozik looked back over to you, a smirk slowly spreading across his face. 

“You heard him. Lay down.” 

You didn’t have much of an option as he placed his hand on your shoulder and pushed you back on the bed, pressing soft kisses to your jaw. You moaned quietly and looked down at the foot of the bed to see Tig undressing, his shirt and kutte off as he began undoing his belt.

Kozik’s hands began to roam over your body, his left hand grasping your breast and squeezing it gently. You watched as Tig slipped out of his pants, crawling onto the bed as well. He shoved Kozik off of you roughly and leaned over you himself, kissing you, your lips moving quickly against his. Kozik looked like he was going to hit him but instead settled for shoving him to the side some and kissing along your chest and shoulders before stopping on your right breast, his teeth gently nipping every now and then. You gave a low groan as Tig’s mouth made his way to the other breast, both of them working their tongues against your nipples so diligently. Tig was rougher and thorough while Kozik’s mouth was soft and playful.

You gasped as you felt someone’s hand, you didn’t know whose or care really, slip between your legs and softly massage your clit. You couldn’t tell for sure but by the smile Kozik gave when he heard your moans, you guessed it was him. Only a couple of seconds later, Tig had the same thought and slipped his hand down, only to bump into Kozik’s so he did the next best thing and slipped two fingers inside of you, smiling as well at your whimper. Between both of their hands and mouths working so passionately to bring you pleasure and the realization of where this was going, you felt yourself drawing near to your orgasm, your hands sliding into their hair and pulling gently. They moaned and the vibration had you giving a shaky pleasure filled giggle, your breath picking up. Tig could feel you tightening slightly around his fingers and quickly pulled them out of you, giving a throaty laugh at your whine.

“Tiggy…” 

“Hush baby.” 

He pulled away from you entirely and moved down the bed, kneeling between your legs and gripping himself. He rubbed the length of himself against you a couple of times before slipping inside of you quickly, much more aggressively than Kozik’s agonizingly slow pattern. Kozik pulled away at your sharp intake of breath and looked down, annoyed that Tig got you. He smiled anyways though and stood up from the bed, walking around and standing next to the bed, positioning himself by your mouth. You smiled and reached out, wrapping your hand around his base and gently licking along the side of him. 

“Come on babe. You always look so beautiful with me in your mouth.” 

You rolled your eyes but took him in your mouth anyway, his head falling back before looking down at you and lovingly pushing your hair behind your ear. “You’re such a good girl for us.”


End file.
